XMen Evolution Season 5
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The adventures of the X-Men after the defeat of Apocalypse. Co-written by Miracleboy5200, and introducing a new member of the team. Jim Howlett, Mutant name: Liger!
1. Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 1: Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son

(It opens at Bayville High, in the late September of Rogue's senior year, when the new principal, Cassidy, is showing a new student around. The new student has his hands in his pockets, and his head held low so that she can't really see his eyes. He has black hair an inch shorter than Kurt's and a build similar to Logan's but slimmer.)

Cassidy (in a Scottish accent): Excuse me, Miss...  
Rogue: Just call me Rogue.  
Cassidy: Yes, well, I was wondering if you'd like to show the new student around, you have the same classes, and he has certain gifts that you might want to talk to your friends about.  
Rogue: Sure, Principal Cassidy

(Cut to lunch, the new guy's sitting between Rogue and Kurt.)

Kurt: So, what's your name?  
New guy: Jim.  
Kitty: Jim what?  
Jim: Just Jim.  
Rogue: So, Cassidy thinks you have gifts, and he happens to be the friend of a friend of ours. (Whispering) Are you a Mutant?  
Jim: Nothing gets by you does it Sunshine?  
Rogue: My name is Rogue!  
Kurt: Okay, okay. Let's just calm down. Now, Jim, did Professor Xavier enroll you?  
Jim: No. Cassidy found me outside of town one day, I told him I didn't have anywhere to go, and he enrolled me here and said I should talk to this Xavier guy.  
Kitty: So, what's your gift?  
Jim: Princess, you don't wanna know.

(Cut to the gang walking to the Institute. Jim now has a cowboy hat on.)

Kurt: You know, he reminds me of someone.  
Kitty: Yeah, he reminds me of...

(Her back pack is suddenly frozen by an ice blast.)

Kitty: Bobby!  
Bobby: Sorry, practicing my aim.  
Kitty: Well, practice on a tree, not my back pack!

(Cut to the Professor looking at Jim approaching. Logan comes in.)

Logan: Well, Sean said a new one was coming. (Sniffs) I just wish I could figure out why he smells so familiar.  
Professor: Logan, this young man is going through a difficult time. According to Sean, he doesn't have a home. I'm checking his mind to see if he has any relatives, but it seems closed off, and distant, not unlike you when you first came here.  
Logan: Well, we'll find out who he is sooner or later.

(Cut to Jim, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty coming in. They're greeted by Scott, Jean, Logan, and the Professor.)

Professor: Welcome, my young friend. Please, tell us your name.

Jim (much stiffer than before): Jim.  
Professor: And what, may I ask, are your gifts?  
Jim: I'll show you. (He puts his hands into fists, and three adamantium claws come out of his hands. He then charges at Logan. Logan extends his own claws and fights him evenly.) Not bad Pops!

(Seeing that Logan is in danger, Rogue takes off one of her gloves and touches Jim's neck. It doesn't stop Jim from attacking or even slows him down, but it does allow her to gain his abilities, though Jim doesn't lose his. She then extends three bone claws out of her hands and stabs Jim in the back.)

Rogue: Don't go messing with the X-Men, Bub!  
Logan: Thanks Rogue.  
Rogue: No problem. (She stares down at a groaning Jim as he begins to pick himself up before Jean lifts him into the air to stop him from attacking again.) I think he wants to be here Prof. He just doesn't like Logan a whole lot.  
Professor: I believe so too. But I'll need your help in discovering why. Jean please escort Mr. Jim to his room, Logan come with me and Rogue.  
Logan: Sure.

(Cut to the Professor's study.)

Professor: Now Rogue, please tell us what you saw when you touched Jim.  
Rogue: Well first off, he's Logan's son.  
Logan: What?  
Rogue: Yeah, apparently before Weapon X messed with you, you were married to some Japanese girl named Yuriko.  
Logan: That name sounds familiar, but it's too foggy to completely make out.  
Rogue: Well, just before you were captured, you impregnated her. When you disappeared, she figured you'd run out on her. So she raised Jim by herself. When he was about one year old, Weapon X captured them as part of a back up called Weapon XI. They laced her bones with Adamantium, and when he was two, (Rogue's voice breaks as through it had happened to her.) they, they used some gene manipulation to activate his mutation so they could do the same to him.  
Professor: How does Jim know so much?  
Rogue: His mom told him when he was three. Anyway, when he was four, Jim's mom had a doctor who had always stuck up for them take Jim away. Someone tried to stop them, I think it was Sabertooth. The memories are beginning to fade away, but Jim's mom told the doctor to leave.  
Professor: I see, well it's fairly obvious why he attacked you now.  
Logan: Yeah. He blames me for all the things that happened to him. I'll try to go and-  
Rogue: Actually, no offense Logan, but I think I should talk to him. He'll probably go crazy on you again.

(Cut to Jim's new room. He's sharing it with Kurt. Rogue knocks on the door.)

Jim: Come in.

(Rogue walks in, she still has some of Jim's traits, like his walk, and the way he carries himself, but other than that, the power's almost gone.)

Rogue: So, you stayin'?  
Jim: Only other choice is the Brotherhood, (He unsheathes his claws again.) and I hate them more than Wolverine.  
Rogue: Well, maybe some time here will make you able to over look that stuff. (Pause) How come you didn't pass out like everyone else I touch?  
Jim (sheathes claws): Was I supposed to?  
Rogue: Pretty much.  
Jim: Hmm. Must be my healing factor.  
Rogue: I get it, those Weapon XI creeps messed with your healing factor to make it stronger.

(Jim holds his three right hand claws to Rogue's throat.)

Jim: How'd you know about that?  
Rogue: I got some of your memories.  
Jim: Then you know what Wolverine did to me.  
Rogue: You sound like Logan when he talks about Weapon X. Short sweet, to the point, and skimpy on details.  
Jim: Grr.  
Rogue: Sorry.  
Jim: So, what's for dinner?  
Rogue: I don't know. Let's see what we've got. Then you can meet everybody else.  
Jim: Fine, but don't expect me to be all chummy with them.

The End.


	2. FatherSon Outing

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 2: Father-Son Outing

(It opens with a Danger Room session between Jim and Nightcrawler. Jim is wearing a long sleeve version of Logan's Wolverine uniform, and the part between his shoulders and his gloves is golden. They're fighting off a solid hologram of the Juggernaut.)

Nightcrawler: You know Jim; you really need a Mutant name.  
Jim: What do you mean Fur-Face?

(He dodges a blow from Juggernaut and slams his claws into his back.)

Nightcrawler: You know, like how I'm Nightcrawler, Logan's Wolverine, and Scott's Cyclops.  
Jim: Good point. Higiaahh!!!

(He cuts off the Juggernauts arm, which causes a malfunction in the program and shuts it down.)

Nightcrawler: Maybe Wolverine Jr.  
Jim: Suggest that again and I'll show you how mad I can get.  
Nightcrawler: Yup, he's Logan's son alright.  
Professor (PA): Jim, may I see you for a moment?  
Jim: Heh. Probably wants to congratulate me on how well I did.  
Nightcrawler: I wouldn't bet on it. How's Wolfman hit you?  
Jim: What is this a Saturday morning TV show?

(Cut to the Professor's study. Jim walks in arrogantly.)

Jim: So, what'd you want to see me for?  
Professor: To say that you may have defeated your opponent, but you only got a C in the exercise.  
Jim: What? Why?! The directive was to stop him, and I stopped him!  
Professor: The purpose of this exercise was to handle the opponent, without resorting to full-blown assault.  
Jim: You had us fight a guy who could throw the Brooklyn Bridge at us!!  
Logan: Hey, calm down Kid.  
Jim (unsheathes his claws): Don't tell me to calm down!!!  
Professor: Enough of this! I have a mission for you two.  
Jim & Logan: What?  
Professor: Cerebro has located X-23. Jim's arrival has added many more variables than before into my vision, we must get to her before Magneto does, or else risk giving him a very powerful ally.  
Jim: Please, a search and rescue mission? I can handle that myself.  
Logan: I _have_ handled that myself.  
Jim: Do you want to start another fight Pops!!  
Professor: Enough of this, you two are leaving in the morning.  
Jim: Fine.

(Jim leaves.)

Logan: Are you sure about putting us together on this one Chuck?  
Professor: It may allow you to be able to work together, and it will provide some excellent on the job training.  
Logan: I hope we can find her before Magneto does.

(Cut to Magneto's new base, the Savage Lands. Magneto is sitting in a room similar to the one from the X-Men movie. Sabertooth walks in.)

Sabertooth: What do ya want Magneto?  
Magneto: I've discovered the location of X-23. I want her on my side when the war finally comes. As a bonus, I'm sure Charles will send Wolverine to look for her.  
Sabertooth: Excellent.

(Cut to that night at dinner, Jim is barely touching anything when Kitty comes by.)

Kitty: I bet it'll be cool having a sister.  
Jim: What, did Pops knock up Cloud Girl?  
Kurt: No, and eww. She was referring to X-23.  
Jim: What do you mean?  
Kurt: Ooh, I think we put our feet in our mouths.  
Rogue: Ahh, he was bound to find out sooner or later. X-23 is some kind of modified clone of Wolverine.  
Jim: So what, I'm looking for a full grown female Wolverine running around?  
Kitty: No, she's about a year younger than us.  
Jim: Oh, great! Another Teenage Mutant Ninja Freak running around!  
Bobby: Ooh.  
Jim: Suggest it Drake, and I'll rip your head off.

(Cut to the morning of departure. Logan and Jim are in their X-Men uniforms.)

Professor: Now, be careful, you might run into a member of the Brotherhood while you're looking for her.  
Jim: Trust me Prof, there aint no one I can't handle.

(Cut to the Blackbird almost reaching the woods near the wreckage of the old Hydra base, and then to an interior shot of the cockpit with Logan driving and Jim in the passenger seat looking like a typical bored teenager.)

Wolverine: So, uh, what was your child hood like?  
Jim: I don't want to talk about it.  
Wolverine: Okay, um, have you figured out a Mutant name yet?  
Jim: I was fiddling with the idea of Werewolf, but that makes me sound more like I turn into a wolf.  
Wolverine: Yeah, plus we already got a girl who can do that.  
Jim: What's her name?  
Wolverine: Wolfbane.  
Jim: Ohh!

(Beeping is heard as a red light flashes.)

Wolverine: Alright, it looks like she's down there. Let's go.

(They walk out of the Blackbird as it lands and find a small camp made out of the wreckage. After a few moments of searching, Wolverine accidently steps into a rope trap.)

Wolverine: Whoa!!!  
Jim (laughing): Oh, man! I can't believe the legendary Wolverine fell for that! I mean-

(Suddenly X-23 appears out of nowhere and half nelsons Jim, with her hand claws extended.)

X-23: Who are you and what do you... Wolverine?  
Wolverine: Hey, kid. Could you get me down?  
X-23: Sure.  
Jim: Well, maybe the Prof overestimated you. You had to actually see Wolverine.  
X-23: That was because I went into town and used air freshener to cover this whole place, it's all anyone can smell. You try if you think you could do better!  
Jim: All right I will. (He sniffs, and suddenly unsheathes his claws and goes feral.) Sabertooth.

(Sabertooth suddenly jumps in and laughs.)

Sabertooth: Thanks for taking care of the main competition, Kid. Now, if you'll just come with me, I won't punch you to Magneto.  
Jim: YOU!!!!  
Sabertooth: Huh? Oh, no don't tell me, you're Deathstrike's kid.  
Jim: Tell me where my mother is, and I'll send you back to Magneto with your head intact!  
Sabertooth: The mother you knew is dead.

(Jim attacks him even more than he attacked Wolverine! He almost becomes savage with his fighting, until Sabertooth gets him in a half-nelson that actually threatens to suffocate him! Wolverine then jumps in!)

Wolverine: Jim! Give me a clear shot!  
Jim: Fine.

(Jim activates a claw in his foot, and sticks it into Sabertooth's head as Wolverine drives his claws into Sabertooth's chest. Sabertooth roars in rage and pain as he collapses from the surprise attack.)

Wolverine: Alright, Jim, take X and go!  
Jim: Wait you can't expect-  
X-23: We can't just leave you to be-  
Wolverine: I SAID GO!!!!!!  
Jim & X-23: Going.

(When they reach the Blackbird, Jim turns on the engines and flies low towards Wolverine and Sabertooth.)

X-23: Hey, Wolverine said to go.  
Jim (grinning): Yeah, but he didn't say where to go after we got here.

(Jim fires the Blackbird's lasers at Sabertooth. After that, Jim opens the hangar, and Wolverine jumps in.)

Wolverine: I told you to go.  
Jim: You didn't say I couldn't come back.  
Wolverine: Oh, man. I hope I wasn't like this when I was a kid. (He and Jim stare at each other and shake hands.) Now get out of my seat.  
Jim: Why? I'm flying beautifully.

(Cut to the Institute. Jim's just finished telling the story to the others, with extra emphasis on his parts.)

Jim: And I don't mean to brag, but I flew the jet all the way back.  
Professor: Really, and you had no trouble.  
Jim: Well, parking was kind of hard.

(Cut to a shot of the hangar, where the jet has nosedived into it.)

Professor: You might want to have a few lessons with Scott before you fly the Blackbird again.  
Jim: Hmph.  
Professor: Alright, let's get our latest student settled. By the way, what's your human name young lady?  
X-23: I don't have one.  
Jim: How 'bout Laura?

(Everyone stares at Jim.)

Jim: I aint saying nothing

(Everyone looks at Rogue.)

Rogue: I have no idea what he's talkin' about  
Professor: Well, what do you think X-23?  
X-23: Laura. I like it.  
Professor: Then, Laura, welcome to the X-Men.

The End.


	3. Rising Tensions

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 3: Rising Tensions.

(It opens at the Xavier Institute. Jim is sleeping in a pair of pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt when his alarm goes off. He tries shutting it off, and he eventually just stabs it with his claws. As he wakes up, he rubs his eyes and grumbles.)

Jim: I can't believe I've got a class on a Saturday.  
Kurt (yawning): Well, at least we don't have to worry about hiding our abilities.

(Jim sniffs the air.)

Jim: Rogue's in the bathroom, we have another five minutes before we have to get in line. (He falls back on the bed.) What do you think of War-Wolf?  
Kurt: Keep working on it.  
Jim: Thanks for being honest Faun.  
Kurt: Why'd you call me a baby dear?  
Jim: Read _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, and you'll find out.

(Cut to Magneto's office in the Savage Lands as Sabertooth returns.)

Magneto: Where is the Mutant now?  
Sabertooth: With them.  
Magneto: Hmm.  
Sabertooth: There's something else. There's a new member.  
Magneto: Gambit?  
Sabertooth: No. I saw him once before 13 years ago. His name is Jim Howlett. He was part of a secret government system called Weapon XI. Only the high ups in Weapon X knew about it.  
Magneto: What were they doing?  
Sabertooth: They used a machine similar to your enhancer to activate his Mutant abilities early, and bonded his bones with adamantium. (Small pause) I'll be a sport and give you three guesses who his Daddy is.  
Magneto: Wolverine. We may be able to use him after he realizes the limits of Charles' teachings. (He pauses as he uses his powers to call his chair to him and sits down.) I have made the first move. That is all they know. Mystique!

(Mystique comes in.)

Mystique: What?  
Magneto: We need a spark to set off the war. The tensions are very ripe, we've no idea how long it will last. Mayor Kelly is anti-mutant enough to get on many of Charles' students' nerves. The right wedge will not only grant us the war, but splinter the X-Men in the best-case scenario.

(Cut to Scott and Jean's class. Rogue is attending with Jim, since the Professor noticed a bond between them that was formed from their first encounter.)

Jean: Now, Jim would you like to talk to the class about yourself.  
Jim: Whatever you say Glinda. (He stands up and unsheathes his claws. He then retracts them.) Thank you.

(Rogue laughs a little.)

Scott: Now, today we're talking about control. (Jim scoffs.) Jim, is there anything you'd like to say?  
Jim: Oh, nothing. It's just that I have better things to do than learn how to control powers I already have under control.  
Scott: If you'd let me finish, I was going to say that we were going to talk about when we should use our powers.  
Jim (sarcastic): Oh, I'm so glad I woke up at 7:00am for this.

(Cut to a week later at the White House.)

Secretary of Defense: Mr. President. The Mutant problem is getting worse and worse by the day. We have to act!  
President: I know. We'll have to crack down harder on the Brotherhood and the humans who attack the non-affiliated!  
Secretary: Sir, the problem is the Mutants! I have an idea.

(He hands the president a piece of paper.)

President: "The Mutant Registration Act"? This violates the Mutants' rights as citizens of the United States!  
Secretary: This is a precautionary measure!  
President: But using Sentinels to hunt Mutants down like animals?!  
Secretary: They _are_ animals!!!  
President: Look, Geirich, you can put the bill in the senate, but rest assured I will veto it and do everything else necessary to make sure it doesn't pass.  
Geirich: Fine. (Geirich picks up the bill and leaves.) But this isn't over.

(Cut to the following day at the Institute. Jim's about to go grab a bite to eat with Rogue when Scott stops him.)

Scott: Jim, I'd like to know how you aced that test yesterday.  
Jim: I'm gifted.  
Scott: You barely paid attention in class.  
Jim: Because you're boring Eye-Guy.  
Scott: I'm going to have to report this to the Professor.  
Rogue: No, Scott, wait. Jim aced the test because he has a photographic memory. I learned that from all the details in the memories I saw his first day here.  
Scott: Oh. Alright. But Jim, at least try to look like your paying attention.  
Jim: Well, I can't make any promises Teach.

(Scott walks away as Jim and Rogue walk to the garage as Jim twirls the keys around on his index finger.)

Rogue: Why didn't you tell Scott yourself?  
Jim: I don't like to brag.  
Rogue: Yeah, right. And my mother's Scarlet O'Hara.  
Remy (Off-screen): Well, that's a surprise, Mon Cheri.

(Rogue and Jim look over their shoulders and see Remy in his Gambit outfit, with his pole over his shoulder and a sack tied on the end facing his back.)

Rogue: Remy! How are you?  
Remy: Fine. Who's the new guy?  
Jim: Jim.  
Remy: Cool. What's your Mutant name?  
Jim: Well, there was this animal I liked the looks of in my biology book.  
Remy: What's that?  
Jim: Liger.  
Rogue: I like it.  
Remy: Sounds good to me.  
Rogue: You wanna come with us to get some lunch?  
Remy: Sure.

(Cut back to the White House as Geirich talks to his assistant.)

Assistant: What are you gonna do Henry?  
Geirich: We need something to tip the scales in the favor of the Mutant Registration Act. (Pause) What would you think an attack on the White House by the Brotherhood would do?

To Be Continued.


	4. Prelude to Horror

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 4: Prelude to Horror

(It opens in the Savage Lands as Gyrich's assistant informs Magneto of Gyrich's plan to attack the White House.)

Assistant: He plans on making it look like a Mutant Terrorist plot.  
Magneto: Thank you. You shall be well rewarded for this information.

(He turns off the screen.)

Sabertooth: So, we're gonna attack the White House?  
Magneto: In a way. Sabertooth, I have need of you. For a mission, and a guinea pig for my latest invention.

(Cut to the Institute as Remy and Jim are arm wrestling, Jim's winning when Remy points to the door.)

Remy: Who's that?  
Jim: Nice try New Orleans, but I aint- (Sniffs) Game's over, I win.

(He unsheathes his claws, looking feral again. The other X-Men come in.)

Scott: What's the problem?  
Jim & Logan: Sabertooth.  
Professor: Odd. I can't read his mind.  
Jim: Well, we'll just pry the info out of his head.  
Rogue: Oh! I just shaved my legs last night!  
Jim: Well, at least you won't need to shave your face.  
Rogue: Funny.

(The X-Men change into their uniforms, Gambit's belt now has the X symbol on the buckle, and X-23 has the X symbol placed on her shoulders and gloves. Liger has his claws unsheathed.)

Cyclops: Now remember Jim, we need Sabertooth alive.  
Liger: Kill joy.

(Sabertooth charges in, and Wolverine and Liger go at him. Sabertooth grabs Liger and throws him at Wolverine, knocking them into the house, and into a fairly expensive vase.)

Liger: Ouch.

(Rogue takes off her glove.)

Rogue: You're about to find out how much you have to pay for invading the Institute! (She grabs his arm, and drains the energy out of him, rendering him unconscious, and giving her the female Sabertooth look.) Never fails. Shave my legs, and I have to fight Sabertooth.  
Professor (telepathically): Never mind that Rogue. Quick, tell me why he came!  
Rogue: Okay. He came here because Magneto wanted Cerebro to look for more Mutants for the Brotherhood. He's also planning an attack on... the White House!  
Gambit: Sacra Blue!  
Rogue: It's in a week.  
Professor: We must organize a plan immediately.  
Liger (rubbing his arm, which he just relocated.): Anything about my mother?  
Rogue: Let's see um... (Long Pause) I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that she's still alive, as far as Sabertooth knows. The bad news is that, well, she got her memories erased just after you and the doctor escaped.

(Liger becomes angry again and walks towards Sabertooth with his claws extended, before Wolverine stops him by the shoulder.)

Wolverine: Hey. The point is she's alive, and we'll find her, someday. But right now we've got to focus on the attack.  
Liger: Alright, just one thing. (He activates his toe claw and kicks Sabertooth in the groin.) That's for my mother!

(Rogue kicks him in the side.)

Rogue: And that's for making me have to shave my legs two nights in a row!!

(Cut to the outskirts of Bayville where Xavier drops him. He activates a communication unit that looks like a simple watch.)

Sabertooth: They took the bait.  
Magneto: Excellent. And Charles has no idea of the truth?

(Sabertooth removes a small chip in the shape of Magneto's symbol out of his hair.)

Sabertooth: Worked like a charm.  
Magneto: Good. The War will begin in one week.

To Be Continued.


	5. Darkest Day Part 1

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 5: Darkest Day Part 1

(It opens three days before the attack. Jim and Laura are fighting against the Magneto program, and everyone else is fighting a member of the Brotherhood. Jim goes in for a strike to the helmet, but Magneto pushes him back to the wall and pin him there.)

Jim: Uh-oh. Not good.

(Laura tries to sneak around him and prepares to cut his helmet in two when she's thrown back, and wrapped in a Sabertooth bear hug. Magneto then uses Jim to pin Rogue to the wall.)

Jim: Hello.  
Rogue: This violates so many things

(Kurt appears right beside them.)

Kurt: Oh, don't you make a cute couple.  
Jim: Shut up, and get us out of here!  
Kurt: You're X-Men. Do it yourself.

(As he's about to escape, Magneto clasps him in metal bars, and Mystique sprays him with a goo that makes it impossible to teleport. Only Scott and Jean are left.)

Jim: Who's running this thing?!  
Kurt: I'll give you a hint. Shnk.  
Jim: Pops!!  
Logan (PA): Hey don't do the fight if you're not prepared to lose.  
Rogue: Where's the Professor?  
Logan (PA): Following up the news of the attack.

(Cut to the outskirts of DC as Xavier looks at the area. He feels around to find a Brotherhood scout, but he can't find anything. This means that it has to be a trap since Magneto would never leave a target area un-scouted when suddenly someone hits him over the head. Cut to the Savage Lands as Magneto waits for an update on the plan. Mystique comes in.)

Magneto: Has he been captured?  
Mystique: All too easy.  
Magneto: Good. Now I need you to turn into Charles and-  
Mystique: That's no good. Wolverine, X-23, and Liger would know it was me by my scent. But we could send someone else. Nos!

(A new member, about the age of Rogue and Jim comes in. He's dressed in black and has a Dracula style cape.)

Magneto: Why should I send him to replace Charles?  
Nos: Allow me to demonstrate. (He scraps Mystiques arm with a claw as long as one of Sabertooth's. Mystique looks agitated about being a test subject for it but allows him to continue. He licks the blood of his finger, and he suddenly morphs into Mystique.) With a simple blood sample, I can perfectly imitate anyone. In memory, sight, sound, and smell.  
Magneto: Excellent. Mystique-  
Mystique: I already have some of his blood.

(Cut to the Blackbird returning with Nos/Professor. Logan, Jim, and Laura are waiting to get a good sniff and make sure it isn't Mystique. Nos/Professor comes out, and the three of them smell the same scent as Charles so they let him go.)

Nos/Professor: Now, we have almost no time. Logan, how'd the Danger Room session go?  
Logan: They're as prepared as they'll ever be.  
Nos/Professor: Good. Now relax a little tomorrow. We have a great challenge ahead of us.

(Cut to tomorrow as Rogue and Jim are discussing things over breakfast.)

Jim: Do you think the Professor could find my mother after this mess?  
Rogue: I don't doubt it.  
Jim: So, you have a thing for Remy?  
Rogue: What? No, we're just, just friends.  
Jim: Yeah, right.

(Cut to the day of the attack as the Blackbird flies to DC. Liger is fidgeting with his belt.)

Gambit: Nervous?  
Liger: It's just the idea of facing someone like Magneto. I mean, Sabertooth (dry raspberry as he holds his thumb down.) but Magneto, he's a different ball game.  
Nightcrawler: Relax; it's not like you're doing it alone.  
Jean: He's right. We have to work together.  
Liger: Easy Mary Poppins before we end up in a children's book.  
Rogue: He's okay now.  
X-23: What was he referring to?  
Cyclops: We'll explain later.

(Cut to the Blackbird landing outside the White House. Just as the X-Men get out, the whole thing blows up, and a horde of Sentinels come out, upgraded to look far more like the ones in Xavier's vision.)

Liger: I'm guessing we were had!  
Shadowcat: What was your first clue?!

(As the fight begins, cut to a secret bunker below the White House as Gyrich shows the president what happened.)

Gyrich: See? Those Mutants just attacked the White House. Thank goodness for that source, eh, sir?  
President: I don't believe it.

(Cut back to the fight as a Sentinel approaches Rogue. Liger jumps at the thing and easily cuts off its head. Eventually, the fight is forced into the actual city. Nos/Professor is looking at the fight through a special monitor in the Cerebro room.)

Nos/Professor (telepathically): X-Men! Protect the citizens!

(All the X-Men protect the citizens while trying to fight the Sentinels. Iceman freezes one up, and it crashes onto another, leveling a whole road, luckily empty. Shadowcat shorts out one of the Sentinels as Storm blows it to the ocean to stop it from harming anyone. After Cyclops blasts one, Liger pushes a news reporter out of the way.)

Liger: Look lady, I know you have a job to do, but get the heck out of here!  
Reporter: Alright. (She bashes her camera on his head, knocking him out. She then turns into Mystique.) But not without you.

(She grabs Liger and prepares to take him away.)

Rogue: JIM!!!  
Gambit: No, Cheri! You'll only get captured too!

(Rogue pushes Gambit away and runs after Liger, until a Sentinel shoots her with an energy bolt, and traps Gambit in a net. By the end of the fight, the only X-Men left are Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Jean. Everyone else was captured by the Sentinels.)

Nightcrawler: Hold on everyone!

(Everyone puts their hands on Nightcrawler's shoulders as he teleports back to the Institute. Wolverine storms to the Cerebro room, and grabs Nos/Professor by the shirt.)

Wolverine: You knew that attack was coming!! Who are you, and what did you do to Xavier?!

(Nos grins as he returns to his normal self.)

Nos: My name is Nos, and the war has begun.

(Cut to the next day, as the captured X-Men are brought before a news crew, and Gyrich walks to a podium.)

Gyrich: These Mutants were involved in the recent attack on the White House.  
Rogue: We were tryin' to stop it you- Gyahh!!

(Gyrich slaps her across the face, he has gloves on after a quick DNA test to figure out their powers.)

Gyrich: Watch your mouth Mutie! Now, these Mutants are a public menace, and I've been assured that the Mutant Registration Act will go to congress for voting tomorrow. There's no place for the Mutants to hide anymore!!

To Be Continued.


	6. Darkest Day Part 2

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 6: Darkest Day Part 2

(It opens with Nos imprisoned by the X-Men. He's gone extremely pale and twitchy. Kurt and Jean come in.)

Nos: Please! I need blood. I'm going to die if I don't have a drop, please!

(Kurt feels sorry for him, and pricks his finger and holds it over Nos' mouth.)

Jean: Kurt, NO!

(The drop goes into Nos' mouth, and he teleports out of the chair and reappears right beside Jean. He cuts her cheek with his nail, and licks the whole mark. As he's about to go to Cerebro, Logan and Scott arrive to stop him. Logan glazes Nos' shoulder with his claws.)

Logan: I'll cut your head off if you don't tell us where Xavier is!  
Nos: Yes, I'm sure you would, if you could.  
Logan: What?

(Logan suddenly realizes he can't move. Nos teleports to the Cerebro room and assumes Charles' voice.)

Nos (Professor's voice): Computer, activate self-destruct system, and disregard all voice commands but my own.  
Computer: Self destruction in 10 seconds.  
Nos: Later losers!

(He teleports away.)

Logan: Everyone, get out of here now!

(Logan, Ororo, Scott, Jean, and Kurt just manage to get out in time. Seconds later, the mansion explodes.)

Kurt: Why?!! My comic book collection was in there!!  
Jean: You had a comic book collection?  
Kurt: They were manly comics!  
Scott: Archie?  
Kurt (defeated voice): Yes.  
Logan: Look, it's a pretty safe bet that the others were captured by the Sentinels. We're going to have to get them out of there if we're going to face Magneto.  
Ororo: What do you propose?  
Logan: All I need to do is call in a favor from an old friend. (He takes a cell phone out of his pocket and hits the 4.) Nick, it's me.

(Cut to the Savage Lands as Jim is being escorted to Magneto's lair for interrogation and conversion.)

Magneto: Welcome Liger. Take a seat.

(A metal chair appears out of nowhere. He cautiously sits down.)

Jim: What do you want bucket head?  
Magneto: I want to learn about you Liger. What has your past been like?  
Jim: Until lately, pretty bad.  
Magneto: I see you like Charles' school. Or maybe, a single student?  
Jim: What I like is none of your business. (Pause) Where's the professor?  
Magneto: You know, if you join us, you'll be given access to his location.  
Jim: Are you trying to bribe me, Old Man?

(Nos appears behind him and begins choking him with Sabertooth's strength.)

Magneto: You appear to have issues with respect.

(Cut to the White House as the Blackbird lands outside. The Secret Service prepares to fire when Nick Fury's personal aircraft appears, with Nick coming down. The X-Men then come out in their civvies. Gyrich comes out.)

Gyrich: What are you doing here, Fury?  
Nick: I'm here to explain a few things to the president.

(He walks into the oval office, and fifteen minutes later, he comes out.)

Nick: Well, the X-Men are off the hook, and Geirich, you might want to talk to the president about the fact that there was a specially timed bomb in the Oval Office.  
Gyrich: What?! How did you-? When did you-? Ahh!

(Gyrich walks off, as the captured X-Men return to the others. Rogue runs up to Logan and shakes his shoulders as she cries.)

Rogue: They got him! The Brotherhood got Jim! I tried to stop them, Logan! I really did.

(Logan rubs her back in an uncle-like way.)

Logan: Easy kid. We'll get him, and hopefully the Professor at the same time.  
Rogue: The Professor?  
Kurt: We'll explain on the way, c'mon!

(Cut back to the Savage Lands. Jim is still in the interrogation room with Magneto.)

Magneto: Now, why are you resisting? Charles could have easily found your mother by now, but he kept it on the bottom of his agenda to make sure you stayed there longer. Join me, and I swear we'll make finding your mother the top priority of the Brotherhood!

(Jim looks like he's beginning to give in when he hears an odd ringing in his head that turns into a familiar and annoying voice.)

Jean (telepathically): Jim? Jim, where are you? We're trying to find you. Where are you?  
Jim (telepathically (sarcastic)): I'm here in Oz, Auntie Em.  
Jean (telepathically): Okay, that sarcasm of yours isn't helping.  
Jim (telepathically): Okay, we're on an island in the Mid-Atlantic, about three hours away from DC.

(Cut to the Blackbird. Everyone's suited up.)

Jean: Jim's on an island in the Mid-Atlantic.  
Wolverine: Hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen.

(Cut to Jim being escorted back, after lying that he'd think about Magneto's offer, by Mystique.)

Jim: So, where's the Prof?  
Mystique: Do I look stupid?  
Jim (Chandler level sarcasm): Well, you're wearing black leather at the age of _40_, and you look like a blue chameleon.

(Mystique's about to strike him when she suddenly stops moving.)

Jim: Cool.  
Wolverine: Alright, Rogue, check her for the Professor's location.

(Rogue touches her wrist, and Mystique gets glazy-eyed.)

Rogue: He's four levels down.

(A roar is heard in the distance.)

Wolverine: I'll handle Sabertooth! You guys look for the Professor!

(The gang run to the level the Professor's on when Nos attacks. Jim runs and attacks him.)

Jim: I'll hold him off! Keep looking!

(Jim attacks Nos and stabs him repeatedly in the chest, but his Sabertooth abilities keep him from dying, but Jim's clearly in control, which makes Nos angrier. Cut to the gang making it to Xavier's cell.)

X-23: I've got it.

(She tears out a hole as big as Beast if he stood erect with her claws.)

Shadowcat: It is so useful having three of them.

(They run in and get Xavier out.)

Professor: Thank you. The cell was designed, so I couldn't use my telepathy to contact you. Where are Wolverine and Liger?  
Gambit: They're fighting Sabertooth and the new guy.

(Cut to Jim as he fights Nos. Eventually, he grabs his hand and stabs him in the heart. He doesn't die, but he has trouble focusing after that, so Jim's able to kick him away when the others arrive.)

Jim: Great, let's get the heck out of here.

(As they arrive at the place Wolverine was fighting Sabertooth, all they see is Wolverine and a hacked up body that doesn't have anything missing, but clearly got the stuffing knocked, or clawed, out of it.)

Jim: Nice.  
Wolverine: Thanks.

(Just as they're about to leave, Mystique appears in front of them.)

Mystique: Not so fast.

(Wolverine then calmly walks up to her, and stabs her in the stomach, a non-lethal blow, but definitely a knock-out.)

Wolverine: Come on!! Before Magneto shows up.  
Magneto: I already have. (Magneto floats down, and everyone prepares to fight.) I can see you are a closely knit group, and as long as you have each other, it's useless to try and pry you apart. I'll let you leave this one time, but every chain has its weak link.

(He stares at Jim. Cut to the mansion. Nick's helped rebuild it.)

Logan: Thanks again Nick.  
Nick: No problem. And you can tell Laura, not to worry about us anymore. She's in better hands.

(Cut to the pool. The whole gang is at the pool. Rogue is sitting there in a bikini with a white XL sweater over it. Jim swims up to her.)

Jim: You wanna go for a swim?  
Rogue: Well...  
Jim: Remy, help me out here!  
Remy: Okay everyone, repeat after me.  
Rogue: Oh, no.  
Remy: Rogue. Rogue. Rogue. Rogue.  
Everybody: Rogue. Rogue! Rogue!! Rogue!!! Rogue!!!!  
Rogue: Alright. Alright.

(She dives in, and her sweater easily becomes see through, and Jim stares at her bikini top.)

Laura: Ooh. Having a little peeping-tom time, Jim?  
Jim: Shut up!!  
Laura (incredibly, acting her age): Jim and Rogue sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jimmy with a baby carriage.  
Jim: WHY YOU LITTLE...!!!!

(He swims after Laurie and accidently pops the floater that Kitty's on.)

Jim & Laura: Uh-oh.  
Kurt: Swim, you two! Swim like the wind!!

(The gang laughs as Kitty chases the two of them around.)

The End.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 7: Sibling Rivalry

(It opens with Laura pounding on the door, as Rogue reads _Twilight_.)

Laura: Come on, Jim!! You've been in there for an hour!  
Jim: I'm combing my hair!  
Laura: I have more hair than you do, and it doesn't take nearly that long!!  
Rogue: Everythin' alright?  
Laura: Your stupid boyfriend's been in there for an hour! I can't believe this!  
Rogue: First of all, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends. Second of all, you're not kids, and I'm sure you can-

(Laura's pounding the door again.)

Laura: Get out you butt head!!!  
Rogue: Or he's rubber and your glue.

(Jim comes out looking more or less the same as every Sunday morning.)

Jim: All yours Sis.  
Laura: Thank you! Did you leave me any hot water?  
Jim: Yes, I left you hot water. I'm not an idiot.

(Laura goes in.)

Jim: We might wanna leave now.  
Rogue: Why?  
Laura: What is that?!  
Jim: That's why!!

(They head to the door as Peter and Remy are playing Gin.)

Rogue: What did you leave in there?  
Jim: Some dead skin. (Pause) From my foot. (Longer pause) And my toenail clippings.  
Rogue: Oh, you're in _big_ trouble.

(Cut to Hank's class as Laura is starring at Jim like she was still an assassin. Jim's sitting next to Rogue and Kurt.)

Hank: Now, who here's ready to make a stink bomb?

(The whole class cheers. Cut to later that afternoon as the gang gets ready to grab a bite to eat, everyone's in a new set of clothes.)

Jim: Hey Scott! We were making a stink bomb in class, and the darn thing went off. Any suggestions on how to get it out of our clothes?  
Scott: Where'd you put the clothes?  
Jim: Laura's room.  
Laura, Kitty & Rogue: What?!!  
Kurt: It was the only place we could put them, don't worry, it's only your clothes in there. Our clothes are in our room.  
Jim: Oh, that reminds me. Pops, don't go into our rooms, our clothes from this morning are in there!  
Logan: Thanks!

(Cut to Monday in Jim and Rogue's drama class.)

Teacher: Now, I want you to get into pairs and perform a scene from the play I'm going to give you, as some of you haven't gotten into pairs, I'll decide. Jim, you'll be with Rogue. You two will be doing a scene from _Beauty and the Beast_.  
Jim: Oh, now there's no need to call Rogue names. (Rogue hits him in the head with her script.) Ow.

(Cut to Kurt, Kitty, and Laurie's gym class. They're doing the rope climb.)

Kurt: What do you say we make it a competition? Whoever gets the longest time has to buy lunch for the gang.  
Kitty & Laura: Deal.

(Laura climbs up in 30 seconds. Kurt climbs up in 50 seconds. Kitty climbs up in 3 minutes.)

Laura: Thank you Kitty. I like my pizza with extra meat.

(Cut to lunch time. There's a pizza for everyone. Two meat lovers, a sausage pizza, a cheese pizza, and a pepperoni pizza.)

Jim: I can't believe it took Laura 30 seconds. In gym, I climbed the rope in 25 seconds.  
Laura: Ooh. A whole five seconds. Big diff. (Pause) By the way, what was with that Mary Poppins crack?  
Jim: You know, because Jean's so sugar sweet, and acts like the nanny of the group.  
Rogue: I wouldn't take it to that extreme, but pretty much, yeah.  
Laura: Yeah, but who's Mary Poppins?  
Kitty: A nanny for these kids who does a bunch of cool things to teach them lessons.  
Laura: I have to say that fits Jean to a T.  
Jim: Thank you, Sis.

(Cut to the park as Jim and Rogue do a read through before heading back to the mansion.)

Rogue: "Now don't do that."  
Jim: Grr.  
Rogue: "Let me see it." (She takes a handkerchief as a wash cloth and applies it to his forearm.) "Just hold still."  
Jim: "Ahh! That hurt!!"  
Rogue: "If ya hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"  
Jim: "If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened."  
Rogue: "If ya hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"  
Jim: "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"  
Rogue: "And you should learn to control your temper." (Jim growls in defeat.) "Now hold still. This may sting a bit." (Jim does a great impression of a little kid becoming rigid in preparation to antiseptic.) "By the way, thank you for saving my life."  
Jim: "You're welcome."

(They stare at each other until Laurie yells.)

Laura: Hey, are you guys done yet?!  
Jim: You know, if I wanted an annoying little sister, I would have asked!!

(Laura sticks her tongue out.)

Kitty: Well, on the bright side, she's acting her age instead of a lady in her twenties.

(Cut to the living room. Jim and Laurie are arguing over what to watch.)

Laura: I wanna watch The _Clone Wars_!  
Jim: Tough noogies. We're watching that news story about the Hulk!  
Laura: That news story is 15 years old!  
Jim: Yeah. And I want to study Dad's moves when he fought the Hulk.  
Laura: Oh, my god! Do you ever think of anything besides fighting!!  
Jim: Yes, I think about, food, and my mom, and Rogue, and how to get Kurt at April Fool's Day.  
Laura: Jim, please, I wanted to have a big brother relationship, but all you're acting like is a big jerk that always gets his way!  
Jim: Is that how you really see me?  
Laura: Yes! Okay, you leave the skin off your foot in the shower, with toenails! You leave the stink bomb clothes in my room.  
Jim: Hey, that was only your clothes, and Kurt and I put our clothes in our room.  
Laura: Okay, I'll give you that, but how about insulting me on my personal best time in rope climbing.  
Jim: That was your best time?  
Laura: Yes.  
Jim: Oh. Okay, let's watch _The Clone Wars_.  
Laura: Thanks, and after that, can we both watch the Hulk thing?  
Jim: Sure, Sis.

(Cut to Rogue and Kurt looking on.)

Rogue: See, I told ya they'd be okay.  
Kurt: True. Can I watch _The Clone Wars_ with them?  
Rogue: Alright.

(Kurt teleports to the gang during the premovie commercials.)

Kurt: Any popcorn?  
Laura: Here you go.

(Kurt takes a handful of popcorn. Jim smiles at how this picture must look.)

The End.


	8. Dark Future

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 8: Dark Future

(It opens as the gang sit down for breakfast. Laura and Kurt are arguing.)

Laura: It wasn't funny!  
Kurt: Yes it was!  
Laura: No it wasn't!  
Jim: What's wrong?  
Laura: He rigged my radio to wake me up at 5:30am! With the rock version of "Defying Gravity"!  
Jim: You did what?!  
Kurt: Um... I... Uh... Well...  
Rogue: Kurt, you may wanna leave before the claws- (Jim unsheathes his claws) Oh, you're doomed.

(Kurt runs and Laurie runs after him instead of Jim.)

Kitty: Why aren't you going after them?  
Jim: They'll work it out.

(As Kurt runs from Laurie, they both stop after hearing something strange. They go to the source of the sound, and find a wormhole that sucks the two of them into it, and then disappears. Cut to 24 years into the future. An older version of Rogue stands next to a girl who looks just like her, except with all brown hair. Standing next to them is a Mutant in a green suit with the design of a circuit.)

Girl: Will it work?  
Mutant: Hopefully. If we can warn one of the X-Men about what will happen we can stop this.

(Suddenly, Kurt and Laurie appear in a bright flash.)

Mutant: Welcome X-Men. My name is Timewarp. I brought you here to deliver grave news.  
Kurt: What? I thought Xavier said the future looked bright.  
Timewarp: Apocalypse defies time.  
Laura: Who?  
Kurt: But, he's gone.  
Future Rogue: He _was_ gone. He returned 23 years ago. The X-Men and the Brotherhood fought him again, but they were all slaughtered, one of the first ones to die was my husband.  
Kurt: Who was that?  
Girl: He was-  
Future Rogue: Marie!! We can't tell them who your father was! It'll create a paradox, and you might not exist anymore!  
Marie: Alright, Ma.  
Kurt & Laura: Ma?  
Future Rogue: Yup. I'm a mother.  
Timewarp: We have to take them to Magneto before Apocalypse finds them.  
Marie: He has a point.

(They go to the ruins of the X-Men base where a helmeted and older looking Magneto is.)

Future Magneto: Welcome Nightcrawler. X-23.  
Kurt: What happened here?  
Future Magneto: Apocalypse happened. (As Magneto talks, we see flashbacks of the battle and its prelude.) It began when Charles sent Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Angel to investigate a sudden energy surge. The next time the X-Men saw them, they were accompanying Apocalypse, as his Horsemen.  
Kurt: Oh, Wonderbah! Four of the X-Men's heaviest hitters as Horsemen!  
Future Magneto: Exactly. We never stood a chance, only a hand full of us survived.  
Laura: So you brought us here for reinforcement?!  
Future Magneto: No, I had Timewarp bring you here to tell you, so you could warn Charles.  
Kurt: But we can't just leave you here in this-

(There's a sudden rumbling, and the whole ceiling is lifted away, and there's Jean with Horseman implants, and in a flowing scarlet cloak.)

Future Magneto: Run!!

(As the gang runs, Timewarp is picked up by Jean and taken away.)

Future Rogue: No! Without Timewarp there's no way to get you back to your time!  
Marie: Then they can help us get him out.  
Future Magneto: No! It's too dangerous!  
Laura: Tough noogies! We're going!  
Kurt: Ja! Do you have any spare uniforms?  
Future Rogue: Actually...

(Cut to the X-Men uniforms encased in clear plastic. Nightcrawler's and X-23's are alright, if torn in a few places. Cut to an old warehouse where Jean, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Archangel, who looks like his comic book counterpart, guard the warehouse that Timewarp's in. The scouts of the First Alliance of Men and Mutants, the scouts are the humans, and the actual fighters are what are left of the X-Men and the Brotherhood, located it within a few hours. The gang arrives, and prepares to fight the Horsemen.)

Future Magneto: Remember, No matter what happens to us, Nightcrawler and X-23 must make it into that warehouse!!

(The fight begins pretty much as planned. Magneto uses his abilities to wrap Archangel in his own wings, and Rogue takes Cyclops' powers, and also deactivates his Horseman rights, turning off the implants. She then blasts Jean unconscious with a powerful optic blast. Nightcrawler then teleports to Jean and places an invention of Magneto's called a neural inhibitor on Jean to deactivate her abilities. Marie is having a hard time with Wolverine; she almost seems reluctant to attack him. X-23 has enough and is about to attack him when Wolverine slams her into a pole.)

Marie: That's it! No one attacks a little girl in front of me and gets away with it!! I don't care how close ya were to my Ma! I'm gonna kick your ass!  
Future Rogue: Marie! Mind your language!  
Marie: Ma, I'm 21 years old!

(She then puts her hand into a fist and swings it so that three pink blades of energy strike Wolverine and cause a huge explosion that she gets caught in.)

Nightcrawler: Marie!!  
Future Rogue: She'll be fine! RUN!!

(Nightcrawler, and X-23 make it to the Warehouse and Timewarp as Cyclops begins to regain consciousness.)

Timewarp: Hurry! I'll only be able to keep the portal open for a few moments! (The portal opens.) Remember, the hopes and dreams of the First Alliance are in your hands.  
X-23: So, no pressure, Kurt.

(They jump into the portal and come out a second after they left. They then go to explain to the Professor and everyone else what they learned. Cut to the end of the story.)

Nightcrawler: So that's it. In one year, Apocalypse will return.  
Professor: I see. The best thing we can do is make sure we're prepared. I want all of you to do your best in your studies, and exercises. We can't let ourselves be caught up in such far off things yet.  
Logan: The Professor's right. You guys have to just live your lives, and wait.  
Scott: So, it's Jean, Logan, me, and Warren that get turned into Horsemen?  
X-23: Yup.  
Jean: Hopefully, since we're aware of this, we'll be able to avoid it.  
Rogue: Yeah, yeah. Watch out for getting recruited by Apocalypse. Now, tell me everythin' about my daughter.  
X-23: Well, she looks just like you, except without the highlight.  
Rogue: What highlight?  
X-23: Nothing, she just looks like you with all brown hair.

The End.


	9. Have Yourself a Very Merry XMas

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 9: Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas.

(It opens five days before Christmas. Professor X has given everyone except himself the next two weeks off. Jim's walking around like a caged tiger.)

Bobby: Take it easy Jim. If you keep going, you're going to wear a whole in the floor.  
Jim: Relax? Relax?! How am I supposed to relax when I'm due to be killed in a year?!  
Laura: Hey, they never said which ones survived. You could very well have just died when we arrived.  
Jim: Oh, yeah. The idea of dying in _24_ years is much better.  
Rogue: Don't worry. All we have to do is make sure to be more cautious when that energy surge comes, and we'll be fine. Kurt, did the other me say who I marry?  
Kurt: Nope. She didn't wanna risk Marie's existence.  
Jim: Rogue, focus!! You've acted like you're already pregnant for the last month!  
Rogue: I have not!

(Kitty and Laura whistle nervously. Cut to the living room as Laura looks very upset. Kurt comes by.)

Kurt: What's wrong?  
Laura: It's nothing. I just don't like Christmas.  
Kurt: Why?  
Laura: I was, well, (She unsheathes her claws, and retracts them.) You know.  
Kurt: Oh. I'm sorry.  
Laura: It's alright.

(Cut to the next day. Rogue walks to Jim with a small box.)

Rogue: Here's something for Christmas. You can open it now if you want. (Jim stares at the present. No one had ever given him a present before.) What? You never seen a Christmas present before?  
Jim: Not really. Because we were on the run all the time, the doctor and I were never able to get nice things. Just what we needed. When she... Never mind.  
Rogue: Oh. I'm sorry.  
Jim: It's alright. (He opens it. He sees a dog tag with his Mutant name on it.) "Liger". Cool.  
Rogue: Thanks. What'd you get me?  
Jim (nervously): It's a surprise.  
Rogue: You didn't get me anythin' did ya?  
Jim: No. No-no! I did get'cha something. I just have to wrap it.

(Cut to Kurt teleporting to S.H.I.E.L.D.)

Kurt: Excuse me, Colonel Fury?  
Nick: What do you want kid?  
Kurt: Could you tell me where Dr. Riesman is?  
Nick: Second door on the left.  
Kurt: Thanks.

(Cut to Jim talking to Bobby as Rogue looks on. It's Christmas Eve, and he hasn't gotten her anything. Just like she thought. Logan comes over.)

Logan: You okay, Kid?  
Rogue: Been better.  
Logan: I think he's planning something, he's been checking out a bunch of stores for wrapping paper.  
Rogue: Yeah. Right.

(Cut to Christmas morning. Everyone's in their PJs, and Kurt's given Laura a present. Her PJs are basically a tube top and knee length shorts.)

Laura: What is it?  
Kurt: Well, you've got to open it.

(She opens it, and it's a picture of Dr. Riesman. The only person outside of the X-Men who ever cared about her as a person.)

Laura: Oh, Kurt! Thank you!!  
Kurt: Read the card.

(Laura opens the card.)

Laura: "I've always thought of you as my daughter." (Tearing up) "Love Debra."

(Cut to Jim. His PJs are a black pajama top, and matching black bottoms. He's wearing the dog tag Rogue made for him, and he hands her a present.)

Jim: You didn't think I'd forget did ya?  
Rogue: Thanks. (She reads the card first.) "Bobby helped me. Merry Christmas." (She smiles and opens the box, it's a rose necklace made of ice.) How'd you-  
Jim: Bobby helped me make it, I used some chemicals from the doc's lab to make it permanent. You could wear this at the beach during summer, and it wouldn't melt.

(Rogue kisses him on the cheek after putting the necklace on.)

Rogue: Thanks Cowboy.  
Jim: You know the doctor's name now, don't ya?  
Rogue: Yup.  
Laura: What was it?  
Rogue: Dr. Laura Wilson, M.D.

(Cut to a montage of everyone giving everyone else presents. End with a shot of all of them together laughing.)

The End.


	10. The Greatest Adventure

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 10: The Greatest Adventure

(It opens New Years Day. Jim is talking to Rogue.)

Jim: Hey Rogue, you wanna go mountain climbing with me? You know, get the cobwebs out of your head.  
Rogue: Sure. How are we getting there?  
Jim: First things first. DAD! WE'RE HEADING OUT TO THE MOUNTAINS!  
Logan: OKAY!!  
Jim: We're good.

(Cut to the garage as Jim jumps onto a motorcycle and stuffs the sidecar with supplies. Rogue gets on back of him.)

Rogue: Isn't this Scott's bike.

(Jim swings the keys around on his finger.)

Jim: Yup.

(Cut to the Savage Lands. Magneto is still angry that the war was avoided, and the Mutant Registration Act is still in the senate.)

Magneto: Mystique!!!

(Mystique appears, she has three scars on her stomach matching the ones from the movie.)

Mystique: What?  
Magneto: We can't afford to let Liger's loyalty to Charles remain! We must either convert him or kill him.  
Mystique: Of course, and a little birdie just heard that they were headed for the mountains.  
Magneto: Excellent.

(Cut to the mountains as Jim and Rogue ride up. It begins to snow, and when it gets too bad, Jim stops the bike, and walks it into a cave. He and Rogue then explore the cave to have something to do while the storm passes.)

Rogue: So, how do you like life as an X-Man?  
Jim: It's interesting. I like it better when the weight of the world isn't on my shoulders.  
Rogue: That's why we're a team. To share the burden. (Pause) So, what happened to Dr. Wilson?  
Jim: She, she died when I was seven.  
Rogue: Wow. I'm-I'm sorry.  
Jim: It's alright. I'm used to people I care about leaving me.  
Rogue: Me and the others will never leave you.  
Jim: Thanks.

(As they sit there, with their arms around each other's shoulders, Mystique appears.)

Jim: You wanna a taste of my claws lady?  
Mystique: No, I've come with an offer.  
Jim: I know what it is! Magneto can stuff his little offer up his-

(Mystique kicks Jim over a cliff.)

Rogue: JIM!!!

(She punches Mystique out cold, and jumps after Jim. She lands on a ledge he's holding onto and helps him up.)

Jim: Thanks. (The ledge begins to crack.) Uh-oh. (The rock gives way, and they land in the underground river. As they reach the mouth of a cave, Jim grabs Rogue, and uses his claws to turn to another ledge and hits it hard in the rib.) Ahh! My ribs just ruptured something.  
Rogue: What?  
Jim (gasping): My lungs.

(They edge to a place where they can rest before starting again, and Jim collapses.)

Rogue: Jim? Jim! Oh, come on Jim! Don't die on me! We'll make it out of this! (She looks over the edge.) Oh, man! We're gonna die!  
Jim (gasping as bad as ever): Anyone tell you that you give great motivational speeches.

(Suddenly Mystique drops in, and turns into Wolverine.)

Rogue: Oh, no.  
Jim: Quick. Take some of my abilities. It won't hurt me.

(Rogue hesitates a second before taking off one of her gloves, and placing her hand on Jim's forehead. Three bone claws emerge from her hands and she stands up to Mystique/Wolverine.)

Rogue: Give it up Mystique or you'll be tanglin' with the Rogue!!

(Mystique/Wolverine charges with three claws extended. Rogue dodges, and cuts the claws off with her claws. Mystique/Wolverine lets out a yell and retreats. A few seconds later, Jim coughs up blood.)

Rogue: Oh, no! That blow hit you harder than we thought! I gotta get you back to the mansion.  
Jim: Rogue, save yourself. (Long pause as he gasps) I'll only slow you down.  
Rogue: I'm not leaving one of my best friends. (She wraps Jim's arms around her and uses the claws to get back to where Mystique pushed Jim. She then gets to the bike, and makes room in the sidecar for a now unconscious Jim as she drives back to the mansion.) Now don't you die on me Jim. (Tearing up) Don't you die on me.

(Cut to the mansion's medical room. Jim just wakes up as Rogue sits beside him.)

Jim: What a trip.  
Rogue: Yeah. Looks like we can't go anywhere without a Brotherhood goon attacking us.  
Jim: How'd I heal up?  
Rogue: Well, almost every one of your internal organs was ruptured, so it took a good three hours for you to heal, and you nearly worried Laura to tears, and (Pause) thank you, for saving me at the river.  
Jim: You saved me twice today, so I still oh ya.  
Rogue: Alright now, get some sleep. Jean will kill me if she finds out I'm disturbing you.

(Rogue gives Jim a gentle kiss on the cheek, and leaves. Jim puts his hand on his cheek, smiles, and goes to sleep.)

The End.


	11. Old Wounds

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 11: Old Wounds

(It opens with Rogue sleeping. Cut to her dream. A 30 something Japanese woman is tickling the chin of a small baby.)

Woman (light Japanese accent): How's My Little Warrior? (The baby giggles as the mother's voice becomes sweeter, and more babyish.) Is he hungry? Yes he is. Yes he is! (She lifts the baby up and tickles him in the stomach; the baby laughs, and then hugs the woman around the neck.) Oh, I love my Little Jimmy. (Suddenly, she sniffs and becomes very stiff. She puts Jimmy in his cradle, and unsheathes ten bone claws from each of her fingers. Her voice becomes very stern.) You will not harm a hair on my son! I promise you that!! (They shoot her full of tranquilizers. As she falls to the ground and her claws recede back into her fingers, she reaches out to Jimmy, crying.) My baby. Please, don't, hurt... my . . .

(She passes out. The dream then jumps to a year later. Jimmy is crying as a man with three claw marks across his face takes him from a crying Yuriko.)

Yuriko: No! No, please! Leave my baby alone!! PLEASE!!! (Jimmy continues to cry as the man places him in a less impressive version of Magneto's enhancer as Sabertooth watches on. The baby continues to cry as the machine fires white energy at him. As it continues, three bone claws emerge from his knuckles, making Jimmy cry harder. Cut to two years later as a blonde female doctor approaches Yuriko. She is hugging a four year old Jimmy, who is crying because of the man forcing him to be shot by a firing squad.) Shh. It's going to be okay, Honey. Don't cry.  
Jimmy (crying): They hurt me, and the loud noises hurt my ears.  
Yuriko: Shh. It's going to be okay. Mommy's planned an escape. (Suddenly serious.) Doctor Wilson, do you promise to look after my son if anything happens to me?  
Dr. Wilson: Yes, ma'am. (She holds out her hand.) Come on Jimmy. We're leaving.  
Jimmy: No! I'm not leaving my mommy!  
Yuriko (trying hard not to cry): Oh, but Mommy's coming with you. I promise.

(As they escape, Yuriko uses her claws, now bonded with Adamantium to slice through all of the soldiers. As they're about to leave the grounds, Sabertooth appears.)

Sabertooth: Sorry, Deathstrike, but I can't let you take such an important component of Weapon XI away.  
Yuriko (threat etched in her voice): You touch a hair on my son's head, and I shall cut your head off. Like I'll cut off Logan's! (Sabertooth roars as he lunges at Jimmy, until Yuriko blocks the blow and claws his eyes badly. Soldiers begin to arrive.) Run, Laura! Run!!  
Jimmy: Mommy! MOMMY!!!!!  
Dr. Wilson: Come on, Honey. There's nothing we can do.

(They run to an American embassy. She gives Jimmy's identity as her sister's son. As they begin to sit down and wait for a plane ride to Michigan to hide, Jimmy hugs Dr. Wilson and cries.)

Jimmy (crying): Mommy.  
Dr. Wilson: It's going to be okay, Honey. I'm going to look after you 'till she comes back. I promise.

(Cut to three years later, and Dr. Wilson is in the streets, her entire body thinned to the point of looking like a concentration camp prisoner.)

Jim: Aunt Laura?  
Aunt Laura: I'm sorry, Jim. I'm going to have to break my promise. I'm going to be taken away before Yuriko gets here.  
Jim: Aunt Laura? (She passes on.) No. (He unsheathes his Adamantium claws and screams) Hiyaghh!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly Rogue wakes up, beginning to wonder if she's still dreaming as Jim is still screaming, except in his present day voice. She walks to Jim and Kurt's room and sees that Jim is still sleeping, but screaming. She cautiously touches his shoulder.)

Rogue: Jim?

(Jim unsheathes his claws and holds them to Rogue's face. After a second, he sees it's Rogue, and retracts them.)

Jim: Sorry.  
Rogue: What were you dreamin'?  
Jim: Stuff I'd rather talk to the Prof about.  
Rogue: I understand. (Pause) Your mother was very beautiful.  
Jim: Thanks.

(As Rogue leaves, he opens his duffle bag and looks at a picture of his three year old self and his mother during one of the few happy times he could remember. Yuriko is holding Jimmy in one arm, and the claw of her index finger, and his index knuckle claw are crossing, the gleam of the two Adamantium claws shining in the house lights. Cut to the next morning. Jim is talking to the Professor.)

Professor: There's an abandoned military complex in Alkali Lake that matches the one in your dream. There's not much left, but you could get some answers there.  
Jim: Thanks, Prof. I'll be back in a couple of weeks.  
Professor: I'll speak to Sean, and clear the time.

(Cut to Rogue and Laura playing Duel Monsters against Remy and Kurt. Rogue notices Jim leaving. She runs after him.)

Rogue: Hey! (Jim stops.) You leaving?  
Jim: I just have to follow up on that dream, I never remembered the place that well before.  
Rogue: Will you be comin' back?

(Jim hands her the dog tag she gave him for Christmas.)

Jim: I'll come back for this.

(He walks over to the garage, and goes over to Scott's bike. He pulls the keys out as Gambit appears.)

Remy: How'd you get Scott's keys, Mon Frere?  
Jim: Swiped 'em when he wasn't looking.  
Remy: You're good.  
Jim: Been on the streets for 10 years.

(He drives off with Scott's bike and wave's good-bye to everyone. Rogue looks on and places the dog tag in her right-hand pocket.)

Rogue: Come back soon Jim.

To Be Continued.


	12. Return of Weapon XI Part 1

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 12: Return of Weapon XI Part 1

(It opens with Jim ridding Scott's bike to the military complex. All that he finds is a message in red writing. It says, "We already packed up, Runt." He becomes angry and stabs the wall with his claws. He then hears a whimpering. He finds a small wolf-puppy in the snow. He picks it up, and it licks his face all over, as he finally begins to smile. Cut to the mansion. Rogue is thumb wrestling with Remy.)

Remy: You're dead, Mon Cheri.  
Rogue: No way. I majored in thumb wrestling in kindergarten. (Remy moves in to kiss her, but she moves her head so that he only kisses her hair.) I don't wanna hurt ya.  
Remy: Or Jim?  
Rogue: Oh, give... (She stops when she hears a motorcycle coming up. She smiles and runs to the front door, as Jim walks in. She hugs Jim and kisses him on the cheek.) Jim!  
Jim: How are ya, Rogue?  
Rogue: Fine now. Find anythin'  
Jim: Well, (He goes to the side car and picks up the wolf-pup he found and brings it to Rogue. It licks her face as she giggles.) This little guy needs a home. I found him licking some gunk that was on a steel tile. (Semi-sweet) Come on Howler. We've got to introduce you to everyone.

(Howler does the cute puppy bark and runs around the mansion, licking everybody. Including a just showered Kitty.)

Kitty (from a distance): Hey what are you...?! Aww. A cute little puppy.

(Rogue puts her hand in her pocket and gives Jim his dog tag back.)

Rogue: I believe this is yours.  
Jim: Thanks. (He puts the dog tag back on.) I'll be heading out again in the morning.  
Rogue: What?! You just got here!  
Jim: I'm trying to figure out where they could've gone. I don't know when I'll be back this time.  
Rogue: Then this time, I'm comin' with ya.  
Jim: No! It's too dangerous!  
Rogue: I don't give a rat's rear if it's dangerous!  
Jim: Rogue, if we get caught-  
Rogue: Then we'll just call for back up! I'm goin' whether you want me to or not!  
Jim: Alright. So, what's for lunch?  
Jean: We were figuring on a welcome home party, so what do you want?  
Jim: I'm good with anything really.  
Scott: Hello Jim.  
Jim: Scott. (He tosses Scott his keys.) Your bike needs gas.  
Scott: Then fill it up.

(He tosses the keys back.)

Jim: Okay. I'll fill it up when me and Rogue take off.

(Cut to Sabertooth eyeing the mansion through a pair of high-powered binoculars.)

Sabertooth: They don't have a clue about what's happening Colonel.  
Colonel: Excellent. We attack tomorrow night.

(Cut to the next morning as Jim and Rogue wave good-bye to the others. Laura walks over with a duffle bag.)

Jim: Sorry, Half-Pint. You're staying.  
Laura: Why?! Just 'cause I'm a kid?!  
Jim: No. Because three is way too easily tracked, and I can't convince Rogue not to go. Besides, I need someone to look after Howler.  
Laura (clearly disappointed): Okay.  
Jim: You can come next time. I promise.

(They ride off. Cut to early evening. Laura's playing fetch with Howler. Suddenly, she stops and sniffs the air.)

Laura: Ahh, shoot!

(She unsheathes her claws as several men in army outfits come in. She handles the first two easily. When she turns around she realizes that another soldier has a tranquilizer gun pointed at her head. He's suddenly knocked out by a large metal pole.)

Remy: You gotta be more careful Little One.  
Laura: Thanks.

(As they fight through more of the soldiers, more of the X-Men wake up and fight. Colossus leads the younger recruits, minus Bobby, to a secret escape route.)

Colossus: Let's move!

(Kurt teleports to several troops and knocks them out by teleporting as soon as they aim at him, causing them to shoot each other. Logan goes feral, and beats up half of the troops that make it inside. Eventually, all the full-ranked X-Men are knocked out except Logan and Laura. When Logan sees more come he grabs Laura by the shoulders.)

Logan: Run, Kid!! (Laura picks up a still conscious Howler and runs to an escape route.) You wanna shoot me? Then shoot me!!!  
Colonel: Don't shoot him!! (He walks up to Logan, silhouetted by the lights of the vehicles outside.) Well, well, well. Wolverine. How long has it been? 17 years? You look the same as ever. Now, why don't you just come with us?

(When he and Logan are less than a foot apart, Laura punches a hidden button that causes an extra wall to appear, separating Logan and the Colonel.)

Logan: No! No!!  
Laura: Dad, come on!! We've got to get out of here and warn Jim and Rogue!!

(By the time they make it to the secret exit, the Colonel is holding a switch in his hands.)

Colonel: Are you sure you placed the explosives?  
Soldier: Positive sir.  
Colonel: Good. WeToo bad you had to be conked out Xavier. Then you could see all your dreams go up in smoke. X-Men, welcome to Weapon XI.

To Be Continued.


	13. Return of Weapon XI Part 2

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 13: Return of Weapon XI Part 2

(It opens a few hours after Part 1. A very battered Logan pushes some debris away while shielding Laura and Howler. He then passes out.)

Laura: Dad! (Pauses, and sees something sticking out in the debris. She grabs it, and opens it up.) Hello? Hello?! Is anyone there?!

(Cut to Jim and Rogue a few towns away. Jim and Rogue are standing at a bridge starring at the river when the bike beeps.)

Jim: What's that?  
Rogue: I think it's the bike.

(He pushes a button, and a matching device appears. He opens it up.)

Jim: Hello?  
Laura: Jim? Jim, it's you! Where are you?!  
Jim: An hour or so away from Bayville. What's wrong?  
Laura: Some government pigs just attacked the mansion, everyone except me, Peter, the really young recruits, Dad, and Howler were captured.  
Jim: We'll be back in half an hour.  
Laura: But you just said you're an hour away.  
Jim: The bikes got a turbo that cuts travel time in half.

(He and Rogue get on the bike, flick on the turbo, and ride back to the mansion. Cut to the two of them arriving. Logan's recovered, and Laura's petting a whimpering Howler.)

Jim: Alright, did either of you see who did this?  
Laura: Some colonel. I wasn't able to see his face.  
Logan: Wraith. His name is John Wraith.  
Jim: What?  
Logan (As if he was just realizing it): He... He was in charge of Weapon X. I slashed his face when I escaped.  
Jim: Well, on the bright side, we're about to find my mother.  
Rogue: Why?  
Jim: Wraith was in charge of Weapon XI too.  
Laura: Ah, crap.  
Logan: Laura, you're too young to say crap.  
Laura: When can I say crap?  
Logan: Give it another year.  
Laura: Okay.  
Rogue: So, what's our next step?  
Jim: We talk to the Brotherhood.  
Rogue: Did you hit your head on the way home?

(Cut to the American based Brotherhood's house. Jim throws several stones at the windows to get someone's attention. Wanda eventually comes out in a red nighty.)

Wanda: What?!  
Jim: We need help.

(Cut to the Brotherhood, with Mystique present, talking with what little remains of the X-Men.)

Laura: And this Wraith kidnapped everyone except us.  
Todd: So, what do you want from us?  
Jim: If we're going to raid Wraith's base, we need two things. One is some extra troops for the initial attack, and the other is Magneto to organize the attack.  
Pietro: Why do you think we'd help you?  
Jim: Because if you don't, you could very well be next.  
Fred & John: I'm in.  
Lance: What about Kitty?  
Laura: Caught.  
Lance: I'm in.  
Jim: Call Magneto. Rogue, Laura, and I will go ahead to find the base.  
Laura: Whoo-hoo! I'm going! What are we gonna do with Howler?!

(Howler jumps into the sidecar wagging his tail.)

Rogue: Oh, well. There's no one else to look after him.

(As the three heroes and Howler ride off. Mystique takes a communication device out of her belt and calls Magneto.)

Mystique: The X-Men have been captured.  
Magneto: By whom?  
Mystique: Weapon XI.  
Magneto: I shall arrive in a few hours. Tell Logan to prepare the Blackbird.  
Todd: How'd he know he was here?

(Cut to early morning two weeks later. Jim and Laura are sniffing for familiar scents.)

Jim: I think I got something. (He stops and gets a good whiff of the air.) Hold on to your panties ladies.

(He rides off due north-east. Cut to the Brotherhood's house. Logan is on the couch when a Japanese woman around his age walks in. She has long black hair and dark brown eyes. She walks up to him and kisses him. He kisses back, but when he rubs his hand over her stomach, he notices three familiar scars. He then looks up at Mystique as she returns to her regular self.)

Mystique: No one's ever left a scar quite like you.  
Logan: What do you want an apology?  
Mystique: You know what I want. (She turns back into Yuriko, and then into a 30 something version of Jean.) What do you want? (She then turns into Storm before Logan pushes her off. She then turns into Wraith.) What do you really want?  
Logan: I want you to leave.

(The X-Link suddenly beeps, and Logan picks it up.)

Logan: Kid?

(Cut to the others as they look over a cliff at a military compound.)

Jim: We've found the Weapon XI building. It's in an out of the way country side just outside the Canada-US border. We're going in first to try and scope the place out. Liger out.

(The three of them then change into their X-Men uniforms, Jim changes behind a tree to give the girls some privacy. They then sneak in. As they move into the control room, Liger knocks the guards unconscious, and looks at the videos. The X-Men are all grouped up in cells minus Xavier, who is held in a special Adamantium cell with an early version of the neural inhibitor on his head. As Liger turns to the others, he notices a pair of files on the coffee table. One has the name Wolverine on it, and the other has the name Deathstrike on it. He hands both to X-23.)

Liger: Protect these with your life.  
X-23: Right. So, what's the plan?  
Liger: You two try and figure out if you can get the others out. I'll try and see if I can find my mother.

(They go in two different directions. As the girls reach Xavier's cell, Sabertooth and a man in a dark red outfit appear. He has two swords on his back and two guns on his waist. He has black rims around his eye pieces.)

Red man: Name's Deadpool. Nice to meet ya X-Ladies.

(They get ready to fight. Cut to Liger as he looks for Yuriko. Eventually, he finds her scent and sees her with her arms crossed and standing in front of Wraith.)

Liger: No.

(Deathstrike slashes him in the face rendering him unconscious. Cut to the X-Men in their cells. Gambit, Jean, and Cyclops are sharing a cell.)

Gambit: We'll be out of here soon. Logan, Laura, Jim, and Rogue are still out there.

(Deadpool comes in with Sabertooth and Deathstrike. All three are holding one of the remaining X-Men. Deadpool's holding Rogue, Sabertooth's holding X-23, and Deathstrike is holding a badly beat up Liger.)

Deadpool: I think you mean, "..._were_ still out there."

(They throw the three of them into a cell.)

Sabertooth: Feeling stupid yet?  
Deadpool: Wow, what a cliffhanger!

To Be Continued.


	14. Return of Weapon XI Part 3

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 5**

Episode 14: Return of Weapon XI Part 3

(It opens with Wolverine and the Brotherhood taking a cloaked Blackbird to where Scott's bike is.)

Wolverine: There it is.  
Toad: Oh, man! Oh, man, we're gonna die!  
Avalanche: Toad, shut up!

(They land and Wolverine sniffs the air.)

Wolverine: Based on the scent, they've been gone for an hour.

(Suddenly, Howler runs up and puts his front paws on Wolverine's shin and barks.)

Blob: It's Jim's dog.  
Avalanche: It's a wolf, Einstein.

(Howler runs off in the direction of the base.)

Wolverine: I guess we'll just have to follow him.

(They run after him as Deadpool and Sabertooth watch on security cameras that suddenly go out.)

Deadpool: Oh, man! This is like rats going into N.I.M.H.  
Sabertooth: Wolverine's mine.  
Deadpool: That's pretty much a given big guy. Now let's get going while something else happens to set up the big fight.  
Sabertooth: What big fight?  
Deadpool: I don't wanna spoil it.

(Cut to Liger being escorted to the enhancer that activated his powers. Deathstrike stands by Wraith.)

Liger: What do you want Wraith?  
Wraith: To complete what I started. Weapon XI is about to be activated.  
Liger: What are you talking about?  
Wraith: You'll see. Put him into the enhancer.

(As Liger's shoved into the machine, Wraith activates it, and Liger screams in pain. Causing Deathstrike to remembering a similar incident happening. Cut to 15 years ago after Jimmy comes out of the enhancer.)

Yuriko: What have you done to my son?!!  
Wraith: I've just made him eligible for indestructibility.

(Yuriko lunges at Wraith, but she's held back by Sabertooth.)

Yuriko: Leave my son alone! Leave him alone!!

(Cut to the present as Deathstrike lunges at Wraith, until he activates a floor panel that causes her to fall into a cell adjacent to the X-Men, in fact the same one that Rogue and X-23 are in.)

Rogue: What are you doin' here?  
Deathstrike: Wraith's going to harm my son! Please, we have to help him.  
Rogue: The only thing we can do is wait for Logan and the Brotherhood to show up.

(Cut to Deadpool fighting the Brotherhood, and Wolverine fights Sabertooth.)

Deadpool: Oh, yeah! I'm gonna- (His guns fly out of his hands and turn on him.) I give up.

(Sabertooth activates four Adamantium claws.)

Wolverine: Copycat. (He stabs him in the chest.) Now, you're going to help us find the others! Got it?!  
Sabertooth: Fine!

(They make it to the holding cell. Deathstrike stares angrily at Wolverine.)

Wolverine: So, I'm guessing that's Deathstrike.  
Deadpool: Yup. Hey Deathstrike! We're gonna let you guys out now.

(When Deathstrike is let out she holds one of her claws to Deadpool's throat.)

Deathstrike: I've got my memories of this place back.  
Deadpool: Uh-oh. You're not mad about me saying, "Let's kill Deathstrike's baby after this mission." Are ya?  
Rogue: You were gonna kill a little baby?  
Deadpool: What? Babies creep me out.  
X-23: You're a disturbing, disturbing man.

(Cut to the gang about to leave when Wraith locks the exit.)

Wraith: You can't leave without meeting my pride and joy. Meet the ultimate killing machine. Weapon XI.

(A mammalian monster comes out. It has the fur of a lion, the stripes of a tiger, the head of a wolf, and the claws of Liger. It's dressed in a badly ripped version of Liger's pants, and gloves.)

Weapon XI: Rioaaaaar!!!!!  
Rogue: Professor, please tell me that's not...  
Professor: I'm afraid so.  
Rogue: Jim?  
Weapon XI: Gyoaaaar!!!!!!!!

(Deadpool shoots at him, but it doesn't do anything. Weapon XI then charges at Deadpool.)

Deadpool: Oh, crap. (Weapon XI grabs Deadpool by the throat and holds him by the throat as Deadpool gasps.) Come on, Logan. For old time's sake.

(Wolverine punches Weapon XI in the stomach without his claws, causing him to let go of Deadpool and grabbing Wolverine.)

Rogue: Jim, no! Please, listen to me!  
Cyclops: Rogue, get out of the way, I'm going to blast him!  
Rogue: No!! Jim's still in there somewhere! (She hugs Jim around the waist, causing Jim to stare at her confused.) Jim, please don't do this! (She begins to cry.) Please don't let Wraith win! Please, try to remember who you are! Please put him down. Please.

(Just then, Howler comes by and barks happily at Jim's feet. He stares at the dog, then at Rogue, then at Wolverine. Eventually, he remembers a 17 year old boy and a 17 year old girl talking as he holds a small wolf-puppy. His face loses its animalistic rage, and he puts down Wolverine and roars.)

Weapon XI: RIOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(He then cuts open the door, so everyone can get out. When Wraith tries to stop him, he cuts off his hand. Once everyone makes it out, the entire team gets onto the Blackbird.)

Wolverine: Okay. We've got a problem. The darn thing aint responding.

(Jim jumps out and throws the Blackbird in the general direction of the mansion. He then throws Cyclops' bike at the Weapon XI facility, which lands in a reactor pit and blows the whole darn thing up. Cut to inside the Blackbird)

Cyclops: My bike!!!!  
Deadpool: That maniac! He blew it up! Darn him! Darn him to Heck! (Deathstrike holds one of her claws to his throat.) I was being sarcastic, I swear.

(As the Blackbird lands roughly on the country side of Maine, Jim jumps in the direction he threw the Blackbird. Cut to the gang coming out.)

Deadpool: We're alive? We're alive!!! (Jim lands on top of Deadpool, and then he walks a few steps away.) Ouch.

(Rogue runs up and hugs Jim.)

Rogue: I knew you'd fight that thing.

(Jim purrs a little before roaring in pain.)

Jim: Rioaar!!! (Eventually, it turns into human screaming as he returns to his normal state.) Hiyaghh!!! Hey! Hey, I'm normal again!!

(Deathstrike runs up and hugs him.)

Deathstrike: Oh, my son! My son!  
Jim: Mom! My mom! Come with us. Join the X-Men. We'll be a family.  
Deathstrike: I'm sorry. I can't.  
Jim: Alright. Well given the only other option, Laura, give me the files we lifted. (Laura gives Jim the files from Weapon XI. He hands Deathstrike's to his mother and Wolverine's to his father.) Complete files about your lives. With pictures for confirmation. Later Mom. At least stay with the American based Brotherhood so I can visit.  
Deathstrike: I promise, Honey.

(They hug, and Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Deathstrike leave with the Brotherhood, through Magneto's magnetic power. Cut to a repaired mansion as Logan is shaking Nick's hand again.)

Logan: Thanks again.  
Nick: No problem. Where are Laura and Jim?  
Logan: In school.

(Cut to Principal Cassidy introducing a new Vice-Principal.)

Cassidy: It gives me great pleasure in introducing you to your new vice-principal. Yuriko Oyama-Howlett.

(Everyone applauds as Yuriko steps onto the stage.)

Yuriko: Hello everyone. I just want to say that I'm going to be as fair and impartial as I can be to the students of Bayville. (She waves at the area the X-Men are in.) Hi Honey.  
Jim (under his breath): Kill me. Kill me, now.

The End.


End file.
